Running With the Doctor
by Smiraffe11
Summary: The Doctor has to lay low, but does that mean he has to travel without a companion? The first in a series in which I run with the Doctor inspired by my dream to be a comanion on the show. Featured in this story also is my friend Rookie-Bee aka Hannah.
1. The Begining

"When you run with the Doctor it feels like it'll never end. But however hard you try, you can't run forever." - River Song (_Forest__of__the__Dead_)

The Doctor has to lay low, but does that mean he has to travel with out a companion?

In this story all of the events of _The__Wedding__of__River__Song_happened except for the actual wedding part. River is just a flirtatious friend for the premises of this story.

"Doctor, I've got Jammie Dodgers!" I call from the kitchen. He rushes in almost as if on cue crashing into me and a couple of chairs.

"Did someone say Jammie Dodgers?" He says excitedly as I wave the box in front of his face. He snatches them out of my hands possessively as he takes a seat, "Oh, Tristan, how did I get so lucky as to be traveling with you?"

A Year Ago

It was an ordinary Saturday, and with no new _Doctor__Who_until Christmas, I sat down to watch _The__God__Complex_ for like the 500th time. I was alone so all was silent as I sat gazing upon the Doctor's adventures in my bow-tie, holding my sonic screwdriver flashlight.

*Brrrring, Brrrring*

_Now,__who__could__that__be,__probably__Hannah_, I thought, _but__she__said__she__couldn__'__t__come__over._

"Hello, I'm John Smith," the man says at the door says as he pushes past me and into the house, "Can I come in?" I nod, even though he's already inside, staring at him in complete and utter disbelief. That couldn't really be him, the Doctor, could it. _No,__of__course__not,__Tristan,__he__'__s__not__real._ I think attempting to pull myself out of shock. Although the man, who looks oddly like Matt Smith, is wearing the same tweed jacket and bow-tie the show depicts as he "sonics" the lamp next to my couch. _Speak,Tristan,__speak,_I encourage myself.

"Um...hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, actually," comes a beautiful British accent, "Has anything weird or different happened here recently?"

"Well no, not really, why do you ask, Doctor?" The word slips out of my mouth before I can stop myself.

"How do you know my name?" He asks blunt and cold as his face turns from thinking to angry almost instantly.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" He says in the same blunt tone.

"You seriously don't know that you have your TV show?"

"What?" he replies angrily.

"Your own TV show called _Doctor__Who_, it's all about you and has over 10 million fans. We've seen all your adventures and companions from Susan to Amy, Rory, and River, plus all your regenerations up to date."

"So my adventures are played out in front of the world like fiction," he says with a vengeful look in his eyes that I can't say that that I haven't seen before.

"Yep," I say in my sweetest voice without trying to sound scared, "In fact, I was just about to watch an episode when you came."

"So, it's a form of entertainment," he's still angry, but more inquisitive, "Show me." I reply by heading to the TV and pressing play on _The__Wedding__of__River__Song_, probably not the best choice, but I was so frazzled I picked it. We watched in dead silence right up until the marriage.

"That's not what happened!" he says jumping up from his seat angrily, "Why would I ever marry River?"

"Really, I knew it!" I say happily surprised.

"I mean, she's brilliant and I like her, but not that much. There is no way I would ever marry someone that makes such stupid decisions!" With that he begins to stomp angrily out as I follow curious, and as I've guessed he's headed to the TARDIS. He opens the doors with a snap of his fingers and I rush inside before he can stop me. The inside of the TARDIS takes my breath away.

"Take me with you!" and that's how it started, him and me, Tristan and the Doctor.


	2. Midnight

**Sorry this took so long to update, I haven't had much time to write.**

**Reviews are like a Christmas Special everyday.**

**I don't own Doctor Who the BBC has that honor.**

**This chapter includes minor language.**

**Also, sorry about the length, but it'll be worth it. :)**

ThreeMonthsLater

"Where or when to this time Doctor?" I've been traveling with him for three months now and they have been the most amazing three months of my life.

"Midnight," he says with a sense of excited apprehension, "Planet of the diamonds. Three months of running, adventures, and aliens, Tristan. We deserve a break at the leisure palace!"

"Doctor," I say solemnly, "This wouldn't have anything to do with what happened last time you were on Midnight, does it?"

"No, of course not." he says still surprised that I know, I don't think he has completely come to terms with the TV show and the fact that I know every thing that happened to him after the Time War.

"Um...okay fine." I don't believe him completely, but any chance for a rest is a rest. He accepts the reply by putting on a huge, beaming smile, crying his signature Geronimo, and pulling a lever on the console.

*Vworp, Vworp, Boom*

The TARDIS lands with a thud knocking me out of the captain's chair, into the Doctor, and finally both of us end up on the floor, cracking up. Whoa, deja vu!

"Alright, then let's go! I give you Midnight!" he says popping up and throwing the TARDIS doors open.

"You give me a parking lot?" I say leaning on the toes of his 10th incarnations Converse. They fit so snuggly and after some debate he let em keep them, I haven't taken them of since.

"Well...yeah, but the leisure palace parking hanger," he answers back, "Come on, let's check in."

I read a brochure as the Doctor puts on the charm and flashes the physic paper to the clerk.

"Yes, one large suite on the top floor for you and Mrs. Smith, here is your key." I hear the clerk say after some typing.

"Oh, we're not married," I say, whoa two deja vu's in one day. "Alright Mr. Smith," a small snicker escapes my lips, "to our room then."

"Yep, to our room," he links arms with mine and escorts me into an awaiting elevator, cracking up about the clerks marriage mistake the whole ride. The doors literally open onto a ginormous suite with a wrap-around covered balcony looking out onto the cliffs of diamonds glinting in the ex-tonic sunlight, a small high-tech kitchenette, a living room decorated in the latest style of whatever time we're in, and one bedroom sits of to the side, it's small door open a crack.

"Doctor, there's only one bed."

"So we'll manage." and we do manage, in a way. I toss all night, not used to the silence after hearing the TARDIS hum every night, and he tosses, why I don't know, but most likely from the memories of the last experience he had on Midnight. I end up getting knocked on the floor.

"God, Doctor!" I say playfully whacking him. All I get in reply is a snore. It's already 9:00 so I decide to get up and make some tea. The Doctor finally walks in just as the kettle starts to boil. He's rubbing the spot where I hit him and moaning.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Tristan?" he asks tiredly.

"No, not really. Who would have thought that after three months I would already be used to the TARDIS hum. How about you?"

"Nightmares," he replies darkly.

"I could tell you knocked me on the floor,"mI say laughingly, a futile attempt to brighten his mood.

"Oh, that's why I'm sore on my arm?"

"Yeah, i'm sorry about that. I made tea."

"Any Jammie Dodgers?"

"Of course, I snuck out and grabbed them from the TARDIS." I answer smiling slyly.

"You are brilliant!" he replies happily opening the box.

"Why yes, yes I am." I grab a chair as I fill our mugs. "So do you wanna talk about your nightmares?" He's been having them since I joined up and refuses to tell me anything.

"No," comes the same cold reply I got last time.

"Fine," I say giving into a tea dipped Jammie Dodger. A long silence follows as he finds comfort in his favorite snack. Finally withdrawing to put clothes over his fez patterned boxers, I throw the mugs into the sink and pad off to the shower.

When I finally emerge from the bathroom the Doctor is sitting on the couch reading the electronic guest services book.

"I thought we might visit the sapphire waterfall. What do you think?" he says acknowledging my presence.

"Oh, yeah now this trip is totally not about last time," comes my sarcastic reply.

"Well no, but I never actually saw the waterfall, figured might as well since we're here."

"Oh, alright fine." What can I say, I can't resist the charm of a man in a bow tie. 20 minutes later we are being handed several complementary items by a smiling stewardess.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and variations there upon please enjoy your ride." then she disappears in to the back like she was never even there in the first place. That's when I realize that the Doctor is using the sonic to change the route that is displayed on the screen.

"Quit it!" I say snatching the sonic out of his hand, but it's too late and I know exactly where the route is going.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"You know full well mister! I should have known, rule 1! I can't believe it!"

"Sorry!" he tries to be sweet about it, but I know he's angry, "curiosity got the best of me."

"Oh, sure it did. You thought I wouldn't notice you changing the route!" I don't finish my argument because the vehicle jolts to a stop and I am knocked out.

"What's going on?" I say hazily coming back into the world. _Okay,__Tristan,__scan__your__surroundings__just__like__the__Doctor__showed__you.__Put__together__what__'__s__going__on.__Alright,__the__lights__are__on,__but__dimly,__something__'__s__sparking__above__my__head,__some__seats__have__been__to__torn__up__at__the__far__corner,__a__group__people__with__the__Doctor__at__the__head__stand__in__front__of__me,__wait__a__minute,__I__'__ve__seen__this__before..._

"Doctor!" I scream louder, but my voice is still a bit shaken. He whips around and parts the crowd running straight to me. I attempt to stand up and gain my bearings, but my knees wobble and I fall straight back into the Doctor's arms.

"Tristan, thank Rassilon you're alright" he says with a worried look in his eye, a look like the ones his 10th self used to give Rose when something was wrong with her.

"What's going on?" I ask, my heads still woozy, but I get the feeling I should know. He's really worried, but I can see a new look forming in his eyes, an angrier yet inquisitive one.

"I'm pretty sure you already know or should."

"Why should I know?"

He stands and paces furiously. "Oh, no, no, no, no, this is no good, not good at all." The crowd parts again letting him through. That's when I see that amongst the torn chairs sits a man, completely still.

"Doctor, what should I know?" I ask sternly standing up, even striding across the room to toward him. The look on his face tells me it's not a good thing, not at all. He's examining the man, talking to him, asking questions and the man is repeating every word the Doctor says, but not anyone else, the man is just repeating the Doctor. Wait..now I know where I've seen this before, Season 4 with his 10th regeneration, episode: Midnight, crap now we're in trouble. My memory's coming back now, I was mad at him, I knew we were coming here, I'm screaming at myself for not stopping this. "Doctor! Why in the hell did you do this? You knew what would happen!"

"I'm sorry I just had to know." comes his and the man's voice at the same time.

"This is your fault, all your fault! You did this to my Henri, you!" comes a woman's accusing voice from the back. The Doctor's scared, a bit angry, but still stays focused on the man, Henri (I presume), not giving any care to the accusations.

"That's it! You have to do something, you bloody idiot!" (The British slang I've picked up from him)

"Can't you see I'm trying!"

"Not very hard by the looks of things."

"This has had me completely boggled since the first time it happened. But I've finally figured it out, I just had to come back and stop, no help it."

"So, just what is it?" I ask apprehensively.

"It's an agomorphpod." he says like I'll completely understand what an agomorphpod is.

"Okay, exactly what is and agomorphpod or whatever the hell you just said?"

"It's one of the original inhabitants of Midnight. It can take over any form it wants to and puts fear and anger into the hearts of whatever it pleases. However, it has one weakness, the only way for an agomorphpod to put fear and anger into something is to speak to it, and the only way it can do that is to steal a voice, hence the repeating," he sums it all up with a sense of inquisitive glee.

"And you're so excited about this because...?"

"I know how to help it!" with that he returns back to his work, Henri repeating everything. We sit for what seems like hours, the only things breaking the silence are the occasional whimper from Henri's fiance and the one-sided conversation between the Doctor and Henri. Everyone else is scared, clutching the glasses of water I handed out like it's the last thing they'll ever see. I stride over to the Doctor, handing him a glass of water and whispering softly as I sit on the floor next to him.

"How are you doing?"

"Better, or will be once I finish this."

"So how exactly do you plan to help this thing?"

"I've got to find a way to get the agomorphpod out of Henri and into this," he pulls out a small plastic container, "oddly enough the chemicals in the plastic bother an agomorphpod because it lives in ex-tonic sunlight. This will contain it until I can find a suitable home where the agomorphpod can't bother anyone."

"Ah, and how exactly do you plan to get it from point A to point B?"

"Absolutely no idea." he answers, so sure of himself.

"Oh, that loosens the tension right up thanks."

"You're welcome!" he resumes his work, poking at Henri with the sonic. "Ah-ha, got it!" just as he says that a huge flash of light beams from Henri, a small star shaped thing at the tip. "Gotcha!" the Doctor encasing the star in his little container.

"Oh, thank God!"

"Time to get this bugger a home."

"Yes," I say kissing him in the heat of the moment and it's like a million little fireworks go off as he kisses back.


End file.
